


Kinds of Love

by Arisprite



Series: The Doumeki Family Storybook [3]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: A Newborn Doumeki Girl, F/M, Family, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child is born, and Doumeki comes to terms with loving more than just Watanuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinds of Love

They were left alone in the room, finally, after Doumeki called everyone, and Kohane rested and cleaned up, and the baby was checked over. Doumeki took a breath, sinking into a chair by the bed. Kohane sat on the bed, with the little one in her arms. She was feeding her, crooning softly, somehow knowing exactly what to do though she was as new to this as he was. The baby was half wrapped in her blanket, one chubby leg kicking out idly, and Doumeki reached forward to brush his fingers against the little ones foot, and then did it again, marveling at the texture. Soft, like nothing he’d ever felt (though he had to have held babies before?).

Doumeki reached out again, and twiddled the little toes, counting five, then starting over and counting five again. Then, he looked up at Kohane. She was smiling at the little girl, but then looked up and met his eyes. Doumeki felt his heart swell with affection. She was so strong, had been so brave. Kohane was so certain in all she did. While Doumeki had been having a subtle panic attack their entire relationship, she’d steadily done what she thought was best. 

Doumeki took a breath in, and brought up the word to define what he was feeling. Love. He loved Kohane, and this small child, who would be named in a ceremony in seven days time. This was his family, one he and Kohane had created. Yes, for unconventional reasons, but… this little one was half him, and half this incredible woman. He couldn’t have ever had this with Watanuki (even without the obvious biological barriers). 

It was hard to use a word like that. Love. He’d assigned that word to the mixture of joy, stress and anguish in his and Watanuki’s relationship. Loving Watanuki hurt, and was mixed with grief, and the knowledge that it was never to be. 

This moment, this feeling, however… it was warm, it was soft. It was no stronger than the feelings he had for Watanuki, but it also wasn’t much weaker, not anymore. Growing. This child had given him a piece of happiness he hadn’t thought possible. Kohane, in deciding, in giving him, them, this child, had brought a joy to his life he’d never known. 

Doumeki moved forward, and pressed a kiss to Kohane’s temple. She smiled at him, her face glowing. 

“Hello,” she said. His face softened, feeling the edges of a smile play around his face. 

“Hey.” 

Doumeki brushed a strand of hair back, where sweat had stuck it to her forehead. She was exhausted, still trembling slightly with exertion. She’d need rest. She deserved it. With that thought, Doumeki leaned in again, and slowly moved to kiss her lips. They’d kissed before, polite pecks, or tentative explorations while they attempted to conceive, but they were rare. Kohane kissed back, and then pulled away, covering her mouth with her fingers. 

“Oh, I haven’t brushed my teeth,” she said, and Doumeki huffed,

“I think you have an excuse,” Doumeki said putting his hand on the little one’s belly. She’d finished eating, and was looking around as Kohane pulled her robe closed. “She’s beautiful.” 

Kohane smiled, proud and gentle. “She is.” She turned, and lifted the little one, holding her out to Doumeki. “Want to hold her again?” 

Abruptly nervous, Doumeki nodded, and took the impossibly tiny child into his hands. She was shorter than the length of his forearm. She looked up at him, babbling and cooing, and Doumeki couldn’t resist putting his finger out where she could grab it. Her tiny, chubby, hours old fingers grasped his strongly, and Doumeki fell in love for a third time, with his _daughter_ this time. 

Kohane smiled at him, and brushed her fingers over the child’s hair. 

“She’ll be rambunctious,” she said, and a note in her voice made Doumeki look up. 

“You see it?” 

Kohane half shrugged. “It’s hard to see someone so close. But she has a great energy. I think we’ll be hard pressed to keep up with her.” 

Doumeki smiled lightly, letting the joy he felt settle in his chest, and warm places that had been gloom. 

“She’s perfect.” 

Kohane nodded, leaning closer to kiss her daughter’s head, and then Doumeki’s cheek, before leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“She is.”

**Author's Note:**

> The little girl will have a name, but as best as I could tell with internet research, new Shinto babies aren't named until after seven days, when they'll have a ceremony in a shrine. They also will wear white for seventeen days, because they are considered to be nigh unto gods for that long. Then they'll transition to wearing colors and will be considered actual children. 
> 
> http://classroom.synonym.com/traditions-japanese-children-born-7779.html


End file.
